


How Deep Is Your Love?

by zerofivesix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerofivesix/pseuds/zerofivesix
Summary: Jongin's favorite hyung is back in town and is finally staying after studying abroad for years. Baekhyun suddenly has an aversion to calling Jongin pet names because he loves it when Jongin blushes.





	How Deep Is Your Love?

Jongin was awoken by the sound of a truck screeching outside the windows of his bedroom, he was a little miffed since he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep even if he wanted to with all the ruckus outside. He takes a look at the clock and is even more annoyed when he sees that it's only eight in the morning, a Saturday morning. Jongin decides to get up and just go on ahead and take a shower, maybe he’ll be okay enough to greet the new neighbors even if they have rudely barged in on his sleep.

  
Jongin went downstairs to see if any one was home and was not surprised to see there was none, his mom works at the hospital nearby and has an irregular work shift. Mama Kim changes work shifts almost every week, Jongin got tired of keeping up with it so he would play a little guessing game on whether or not his mom was home. He had two sisters but they don't stay with Jongin and his mom anymore since they were both already married.

  
Mama Kim never fails to leave out some breakfast for him to heat in the microwave so the absence doesn't bother him all that much.

  
Jongin steps outside to see who the new neighbor was. The moving truck wasn’t like the usual large trucks they used when they moved into their home, it looked big enough only to carry one person’s belongings. He assumed that the new neighbor is going to be living alone. Jongin was a bit sad about that, the old couple who lived there before had two children and every time he looked out his window he could almost feel the joy and life inside the humble home.

  
He was looking around to see if he could spot the new neighbor when he was met with a familiar face.

  
“Jongin? Look at you! You're all grown up" The petite man said and Jongin failed to hide his happiness when he showed the man a wide grin.

  
“Baekhyun hyung?! It's been so long,” He takes a long look at the guy before him.

“Wow you look really good, looks like Harvard and America did you well"

He was rewarded with a laugh and wow, that pulled a heartstring. He wasn't lying when he said Baekhyun looked good. Baekhyun was older than Jongin by a few years, six to be exact, but he looked like he could pass as a college sophomore much like Jongin was. He was one of the children of the old couple that used to reside to next to their home, Baekhyun left for Harvard four years ago. Jongin will not deny his grief when he found out, they were awfully close and in the back of his mind he was reminded that he had this small crush on his hyung. The Byun couple left almost a month ago, they wanted to go back and stay at Bucheon now that both their children were done with college. Jongin had no idea if the house was sold so it wasn't in his expectations that Baekhyun would be the one residing.

“Look at you love, you’ve grown so well,” Baekhyun had this habit of calling him embarrassing pet names but Jongin never really minded. “Do you still dance? Still attending ballet recitals? I'm not going to lie, I asked Mama Kim once to send me a video of your recitals because I missed watching you dance.”

  
Jongin couldn't hide the blush that crept up his cheeks, Baekhyun was always good with words and he never really got over it. It also amazed him that Baekhyun remembered that he does ballet, a lot of people would send him judging stares whenever he claimed he did ballet. Baekhyun would always be different.

“I still do actually, it’s more of an extracurricular activity now since I'm taking up literature. There's an upcoming recital next weekend! Would you like to be my plus one?” He was talking so fast, it's a wonder why he didn't stutter. He belatedly realized how over excited he seemed so he was quick to add “If you aren't busy, I mean? It would be really wonderful if you could come.”

“Of course I'll come, who would pass up on the opportunity to see such a beautiful dancer in his comfort zone.” Baekhyun was smiling at Jongin and Jongin felt like he could die on the spot with all his blushing. That small crush never really went away with time, and now his hyung looks more perfect than ever. He's a little worried that he's letting his feelings too loose. He was pulled away from his trance when Baekhyun spoke again.

“I'm actually unpacking right now, would you like to come over and help? I'll cook you some lunch, do you still like bulgogi?”

  
“Of course I do,” His tone almost offended. “You left me for four years, it's only right that you cook me my favorite”

Four years gone but it's like Baekhyun never left at all. Maybe now Jongin can do something about that small crush. Yeah right, like he’ll want any part of you. He internally sighs. Jongin follows Baekhyun inside his home and sees the piles of boxes immediately when he enters. Looks like unpacking will be taking up his whole day.

 

Five boxes later and Jongin has pretty much heard the entire four years of Baekhyun's stay in Harvard. Saying his hyung was a fast talker was an understatement, but even if Baekhyun is going a hundred words for second Jongin can't help but listen to every bit of it. He could see Baekhyun really enjoyed Harvard despite it not being his first choice since he wanted to enroll in Seoul National University, he absentmindedly thought Baekhyun would be the only person who wouldn't have Harvard as their first choice. Baekhyun talks about the friends he made and how they're all so welcoming even though he had small troubles about language barriers in his first year, and how helpful they were so he was able to overcome his problem. He talks about how he got so homesick at one point that he video called his parents every day of the week and how dance recitals were boring because he really only went to watch Jongin. Jongin could see how much Baekhyun enjoyed America and the time he spent there but he could also see how his hyung will always see Seoul as his home and that there is no other place in the world that can replace that.

  
“You know there were tons of guys and girls who asked me out while I was in college, but I don't know no one really struck my interest you know?” Baekhyun shared, Jongin felt that small tinge of hurt but he quickly removes the thought because they weren't really anything more than friends. “How about you though? I've been talking about myself this whole time, tell hyung what you've been up to when I was gone.”

“I don't know, there's nothing interesting I could tell you.” Jongin meekly replied.

  
“I doubt that, come on I won't judge you. Tell me how you got into literature, why didn't you become a dance major?”

Jongin knows Baekhyun won't judge his choices but he couldn't stop the small thought that Baekhyun would see him differently or that he would think Jongin was too childlike for his age.

“I got into literature because you know how there are like millions of different stories out there? And how some of them are so amazing that people would imagine what if I was in that universe?” Jongin pauses to look at Baekhyun, to see if he a judging look on but all he saw was astonishment. He continued. “and somehow the author fuels the imagination, they give people the opportunity to imagine themselves in another parallel universe. Who knows if parallel universes actually exist? But what if it did, imagine all the possibilities. I want to be like that, I want to fuel the imagination of people. I want to create different parallel universes and be able to share that to people and at the same time understand the parallel universes that people had done before me and what they were trying to portray.”

When he was done explaining, he scrutinized the reaction on Baekhyun's face. His hyung had this look on his face and he couldn't decipher it. He was about to ask when Baekhyun spoke.

“That is a wonderful insight, babe. You've really grown up the four years I was gone, haven't you?” Baekhyun ruffled Jongin's hair. Jongin had no idea why he thought Baekhyun would judge him when his hyung has a heart of gold. “I'm glad you took up what you really wanted to take, I hope someday when you release your first publication I'll be one of the firsts to witness it.” He was smiling at Jongin and Jongin was mesmerized. How was this wonderful person his hyung? Maybe he saved an entire country in his past life to be rewarded with such a beautiful person in his life. Unknowingly to him, Baekhyun was staring at him too. With all the fondness in the world in his eyes as he looked at Jongin. They were both pulled out of their staring contest when Jongin's stomach grumbled.

“Looks like the baby is hungry, isn't he?” Baekhyun snickers and was reciprocated with another grumble but this time from Jongin's lips. “I am not a baby hyung.” He says as a pout forms on his lips.

“Yeah, you aren't love. Come on, let's feed you something to eat before you lose your ass.”  
“Hyung! Stop ogling me!”

 

It was almost dinner time when they finished unpacking everything. Jongin didn't even want to count how many sweatshirts Baekhyun owned. The day went by so fast, they ate lunch made by Baekhyun earlier. And as promised his hyung made bulgogi, the best one Jongin has ever tasted.  
For dinner, Baekhyun to just order some chicken and pizza. He didn't have the energy to cook anymore after all the unpacking they did. He phoned in their orders and went to sit with Jongin on the sofa afterwards.

“Hyung, I haven't asked yet but what are you doing now after college? Already applied for jobs?” Jongin inquired.

  
“Actually, I'll be taking over my uncle's engineering firm.” Baekhyun answered, not missing the surprise on Jongin's face. “He's actually the reason I studied abroad. My uncle doesn't have any children, they've tried tons of times but bore no luck.”

Jongin was almost gaping at the statement but he quickly recovered himself. The man in front of him was actually going to be a CEO in the near future. He isn't going to lie, he felt small for a moment.

“Wow, so you're actually a CEO and you're here in my neighborhood as an actual resident. Isn't this some sort of Korean drama plot?” Baekhyun guffawed at the reply. Jongin will always be adorable to him no matter the circumstances, this right here only proved that he made the right choice when he decided to stay in their former home in Seoul even when he was offered a condo in the city. But let's not tell Jongin that just yet.

“I actually won't be a CEO until later this year, my uncle and I agreed that he should finish up the rest of his projects first. This way, clients won't be too confused with the sudden change in personnel staff. I'll be teaching General Calculus in SNU for one term, as a favor to my friend.” Jongin faced Baekhyun so fast, Baekhyun was afraid he was going to get whiplash. “SNU? As in Seoul National University SNU?” When Baekhyun nodded, Jongin almost jumped in joy. “I go there! And I'll be taking General Calculus this term too! I don't actually know why GenCal is in my curriculum since I take up literature but I guess this makes things better.”

“How do you even know you're going to be my student though? Isn't GenCal for every program? Which means there could be multiple sections available.”

  
“Then you'll tell me your schedule, won't you hyung?” Jongin bats his eyelashes at Baekhyun and honestly who is he to deny such a beautiful face so he timidly nods. Seeing Jongin happy is already worth the information. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him. “You always get what you want from me, don't you love?”

  
“Yup!” Jongin emphasizes the P with a pop.

 

Despite their agreement, Baekhyun didn't tell Jongin his schedule. What happened was the other way around, Baekhyun asked for his schedule instead. He had to go through the suspense of not knowing whether or not Baekhyun was going to be teaching the section he chose. He didn't only want Baekhyun as his lecturer solely because they knew each other, Baekhyun was one of the smartest people Jongin knew. He has always had the passion to share his knowledge which is why Baekhyun used to tutor him before. He's a great mentor, has always made sure that Jongin understood everything before proceeding to another lesson. He's glad Baekhyun was given the opportunity to teach before he take on his CEO position.

  
His General Calculus was scheduled at eight in the morning. Baekhyun is a morning person so Jongin figured he might take the morning class. He would be terribly sad if it turned out that his section wasn't going to be under Baekhyun.

  
Jongin made sure to wake up early for his 8 AM class so that he wouldn't miss out on the front row seats. He has trouble concentrating when he's placed in the back so he wakes up at least 2 hours before his class hours. He wore one of the sweatshirts he stole from Baekhyun's massive collection and paired it with some black pants.

  
It was 20 minutes before 8 when he arrived at his classroom, and as expected there weren't a lot of students this early. He sits in front the professor's desk and promptly texted one of his friends who would also be attending GenCal. When he heard a beep from his phone, he wasn't expecting it to be a message from Baekhyun.

From: Baekhyun Hyung  
To: Nini  
Do you really have to sit in front of the professor's table, babe?

Jongin was looking around to see if Baekhyun was already here when he received another message.

From: Baekhyun Hyung  
To: Nini  
Stop looking around like that love you're going to hurt your neck. Also stop pouting, I'm at the back.

True enough when he looked at the back row, Baekhyun was there. He left his bag at his seat and went straight to Baekhyun.

“What are you doing there hyung?” Jongin asked with his arms crossed against his chest.

“Observing.” Baekhyun replied with a grin. “I want to see how students interact with each other on the first day of classes. But whoops look at the time, almost 8 am. I'll be taking my place in front.” He walked by Jongin, but not without whispering in his ears. “Have lunch with me, okay baby?”

  
Jongin could feel the blush rushing to his face. Why does he keep doing that! He internally face palms, if Baekhyun keeps this up, the small crush he was harboring would blow up and turn into something too massive. He doesn't know if he wants to go through that storm of uncertainty.

 

It has been more than three week since classes started and the term is getting heavier as preliminaries come closer. It's also been three weeks since Baekhyun started teaching in SNU and he can't say he's happy with the sudden influx of admirers. Since some of the students have seen Jongin with Baekhyun, they think it's okay to ask him to pass love letters and small gifts in their place. He couldn't even count the number of times people have asked him for a favor that involves Baekhyun anymore.

  
Today isn't any different. One of the most beautiful girls in campus approached Jongin. He instantly knew it was about Baekhyun. She was wearing her tank top looser today, which meant she was trying to seduce someone. Jongin always thought it was a rumor since Kim Taeyeon looked too angelic to actually try and be seductive. Alas, he was proven wrong.

  
“Hey Jongin.” She smiled her 10,000 watt smile at him and he had to physically stop himself from grimacing.

  
“Uh- Hi. Yeah, if this is about Baekhyun hyung I'm not really taking anything for him anymore. You can go approach him yourself.”

“That was actually what I was going to ask, do you know where Professor Byun is right now?”

  
“I'm not sure, I don't really know his schedules. We only eat lunch together sometimes so I only know his lunch hours which was 2 hours ago.”

  
Taeyeon pouted at him and Jongin couldn't for the love of him, contain his judgement at the girl in front of him. They heard a message tone and Jongin reached out for his phone when he realized that it wasn't his. Taeyeon reached for her phone and read the text message she just received. “Oh, never mind Jongin. Soonmi just texted me, he's at the library.” Once again, she showed him her too bright smile and walked away.

Jongin didn't understand why but he couldn't stop staring at her as she walked away. She would go to Baekhyun and who knows, Baekhyun might accept her confession. She was only 4 years younger than him. He was only going to teach for one term so the administration couldn't really fire him. All these information was breaking his heart and all of a sudden, he's taken back to the time Baekhyun left for college. He's leaving him again. It's not like you were more than friends or anything, Baekhyun has every right to date whoever he wants. Jongin tries to tell himself that everything was going to be okay, they were just friends no matter how huge his crush has become. He would be happy for them if Baekhyun did decide to accept her. Jongin will be okay. He tells himself the same thing the remainder of the afternoon.

 

Jongin decided to walk home that day. He usually hitches a ride with Baekhyun but he rushed out of the room before the professor could spot him. He wanted some space. He knew right from the start that his chances with Baekhyun were non-existent. He knew, but he still took the risk. He used to think that maybe the feelings were mutual, Baekhyun isn't subtle when he flirts with Jongin. But now he's thinking that he might have gotten everything mixed. Baekhyun could just be really touchy, something he must've picked up when he was in America. It would make sense since America isn't the conservative kind of a country.

  
All the cheesy pet names too. He spends so much time with Baekhyun but he doesn't really see how he interacts with his co-faculty members. Maybe he calls everyone baby?

  
Jongin stops by a nearby park. Thank God it was well lit because he wasn't really keen on sitting in the dark. He was sad not suddenly super brave. He usually comes to the park when he has a lot going on in his mind. He actually got the habit from Baekhyun when they were younger, before the older left for college. The swings were still intact despite it being a few years old. He let out a loud sigh when he sat down on one of the swings.  
“Why do you keep sighing loudly Nini? You know I could sense when you're internally sighing too. I could see it on your face.”

  
Jongin was startled that he was not the only person in the park. Baekhyun was standing by the slides, he was in the spot where it's dark so he is convinced that Baekhyun was trying to scare him to death.

  
“What are you doing here hyung? This is my thinking space.”

  
“You're thinking space? Last time I checked I showed this place to you.” Baekhyun snickered.

  
“No, it’s my thinking space now. You left, therefore you no longer have ownership.” Jongin couldn't help but let the bitterness seep out. Baekhyun walked towards him and he can see that the elder was carrying another jacket despite already wearing a hoodie and a jacket. “Are you freezing to death? Why do you have so much jacket on you?” He asks, trying not to let the cold get to him.

  
“No, I brought them since I know you're too stubborn to carry one. Look at you baby, you're shivering.” Baekhyun placed the jacket on Jongin's back before gently coaxing Jongin to lift his arms so he could insert his arms into the armhole. After fixing the jacket on Jongin, Baekhyun takes the seat next to Jongin. “Why are you sad love? Something happened at school? You bolted out so fast I didn't get the chance to ask what's wrong.”

  
“Nothing, I just got rejected.” Baekhyun placed his hands on Jongin's cheeks, his thumb tracing the outline of his face.

  
“Now who in the world would reject Kim Jongin, the most wonderful person I know? Want me to beat them up for you?” Jongin didn't know where he got the courage to confess but the words were out of his lips before he could think about it.

  
“Is it possible to beat yourself up hyung?” Jongin expected for Baekhyun to be surprised or shocked. Anything but the smile suddenly on Baekhyun's face. “You knew I liked you, didn't you?” He mumbles.

  
“Oh baby, you're so easy to read. You get all red in the face too whenever I flirt with you.” Baekhyun had the audacity to laugh at Jongin and his feelings but before Jongin could say anything more, he felt plump lips against his. Baekhyun leaned his forehead on Jongin's, their breaths mingling. “I knew even before I left for college love. I didn't want to tell you anything because I would break your heart when I leave.” Baekhyun stopped to breathe and peck Jongin's lips. “You were sad about the Taeyeon thing today, weren't you love? You really thought I would choose random girl over you?”

  
“I didn't know if you liked me too okay,” Jongin was mumbling and Baekhyun encouraged him to speak a little louder. “Why wouldn't you though? Choose Taeyeon over me, I mean. She's beautiful and you look perfect together.”

He was pouting again and Baekhyun couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. Baekhyun made a small _eeenk_ buzzer noise. “You're asking the wrong questions baby. Why would I choose Taeyeon when I have you, my smart and beautiful Jongin. Jongin who's great at dancing and is a wonderful friend. Jongin who laughs at all my weird jokes and antics. Jongin who has the most kissable lips ever known to man.” Baekhyun laughs at the blush forming on Jongin's cheeks.

“My Jongin who welcomed me the moment he saw me again after four whole years. Baby why are you questioning my choices when you give me tons of reason to choose you over everyone else?” Jongin was already crying at this point and Baekhyun made quick work of wiping his tears.

  
“I knew you liked me baby, but I wanted you to come to me. You're a few years younger than me and I didn't want to sway your decisions by telling you how I felt. I know I do that sometimes, coerce you into doing something for me. I wanted you to come to me first so that I'm sure that you're sure that this is your choice. That I am you're choice.”

  
Honestly who could stop bawling with that kind of confession, certainly not Jongin. Jongin launched himself at Baekhyun and the elder welcomed him with open arms. Baekhyun had to adjust so that Jongin isn't uncomfortable, he manhandled Jongin into a straddling position, his weight all on Baekhyun's lap as he cried on his hyung’s neck, arms wrapped around his waist. Thank God this park was covered in grass, it would be a nightmare to wash his pants if it wasn't. Baekhyun put his arms around Jongin, one arm wound tightly his waist the other rubbing Jongin's back continuously.

  
“I'm so sorry I put you through that emotional turmoil but I wanted you to be sure. I know I'll always be sure but I didn't know about you.” He whispers in Jongin's ear, the younger one's sniffles still loud. He kept mumbling apologies while rocking their entwined bodies.

  
It seemed like eternity when Jongin moved from his position, he looked at Baekhyun and he could see how tired the professor was.

  
“I'm sorry, you were tired from all the lectures today and you had to put up with my dram-”

  
“I didn't put up with your drama, okay? I'm here because I know you aren't in the best condition. Even if I’m sick and bedridden, you will be my first priority.” He looked at Jongin and for a moment, he couldn't fathom what this beautiful person has seen in him. “Let's get this straight love, I love you.” Jongin gasped really loudly, not expecting the bold statement. “I love you and if I had to choose anyone in the world to hold forever, it will always be you. I held myself back because of difference in our age, I didn't want to monopolize your teen years baby. I want you to experience what the world has to offer. Now that I'm here, I'm done holding myself back. Prepare yourself love.” Baekhyun snickered and Jongin had no other response but to hug him tightly while mumbling I love you too and yes, I'm ready.

 

They were seated on Baekhyun's spacious sofa, well more like Baekhyun was sitting on the sofa while Jongin was on his lap. He was naturally a clingy person but now that everything's cleared up between them he's finally free to cuddle up with his hyung without sad thoughts. Baekhyun doesn't seem to mind either, his arms wounded tightly around Jongin as the younger used his chest as a pillow. To outsiders, it might seem awkward since Jongin was a few inches taller than Baekhyun but they were both comfortable so they didn't mind the difference.

  
Jongin wasn't the only one touchy, Baekhyun had been landing kisses on random spots on Jongin's face the entire time they were cuddling. Sometimes he would kiss Jongin on the lips, or the cheeks but he mostly kissed Jongin on the forehead. His lips would stay there for minutes. Jongin welcomed all the kisses, sometimes kissing back when Baekhyun kissed him on the lips. He was content in Baekhyun's arms when he remembered Taeyeon.

  
“Hyung what happened with Taeyeon earlier today?”

  
“Taeyeon?” His arms around Jongin tightening up. “I was a bit surprised, she was waiting for me outside the library. I was even more surprised because her top looked too small for her figure. I already knew what her intentions were when I noticed her top was missing a few buttons.” He snickered silently. “I immediately told her that I’m not interested, that I already have someone I love.” Jongin tried to stop the smile on his face but he can't help the giddiness.

  
“Alright, let's stop inflating your ego baby. It's past your bedtime, you have 8 AM classes tomorrow.” Jongin nearly melted at the pet name but otherwise complied.

 

Baekhyun was waiting backstage for Jongin as they went onstage for their finals bows. This was the 2nd ballet recital that Baekhyun attended for the younger, now that they were official (3 weeks running, not that Baekhyun was keeping count) he wanted to surprise Jongin with a bouquet. Jongin mentioned how his friends at the ballet club received huge bouquets at the end of recitals and that he feels lonely because his mom never really has the time to watch him. Baekhyun made sure to buy the biggest available bouquet they had. He was a bit romantic too when he asked for 3 dozens of Peonies and Daisies. 3 Dozen flowers for the 3-week relationship they have. Jongin doesn't ask for too much, he's pretty much contented with having Baekhyun's sole attention and time. Maybe it's because his mom had to work several hours a day just to make ends meet that Jongin never asked for more than what Mama Kim can give. It makes Baekhyun want to spoil Jongin more.

  
He can hear the last beats of the final song before they all went back behind the curtains one by one. With the huge bouquet in hand, he looked around for Jongin. He felt arms looping around his waist and Baekhyun cranes his neck to see the culprit.

  
“Hyung! You made it.” Baekhyun barely understood with Jongin nuzzling on his neck. He turns around to face the dancer and gives him a hug. He’d rather give him a big smooch but he wanted to play it safe since they were still in university grounds and he doesn't want to get Jongin in trouble. He hands the bouquet to Jongin, eagerly waiting for his reaction.

  
“I brought you flowers, I know it's in your bucketlist to receive a bouquet in your recitals. You should look up the meanings too! I put some thought in it.” Baekhyun smiled so dazzlingly, Jongin had to take a moment to breathe.

  
How is this wonderful human being mine? Thank God.

 

Jongin felt the prickling of tears in his eyes but before he could feel them flowing down his cheeks he quickly tugs Baekhyun for a hug. They spent minutes hugging, just Jongin clinging on to Baekhyun. Trying to remember what kind of God favored him among others to receive such a beautiful person like Baekhyun.

  
“You're so cute when you realize you're in love with me.” Is the only thing Baekhyun said as they continued hugging, ignoring the people around them. Jongin could see some of his ballet friends looking at them and hooting but he doesn't mind, at least he's got Baekhyun with him.

 

Jongin and his best friend Kim Jongdae were hanging out in his room one fine afternoon. They were supposed to be studying in advance for their World Literature course which required a lot of time since they had so many readings to do but Jongdae had better things in mind as he played Jongin's PlayStation 4 It was a gift from his boyfriend. He vehemently disagreed when he was looking over Baekhyun's shoulder and realized that the professor was adding so much to his online cart and nonchalantly said they were all for Jongin. Then again, he never wins against Baekhyun when he has mind set on things. All it took was Baekhyun maneuvering Jongin onto his lap and whispering “Just let me spoil you baby, all you have to do is accept.” Into his ears. With Baekhyun's arms wrapped around his waist and lips tracing his neck to his face, who would be able to say no? Not Jongin really.  
Jongin kind of gave up on persuading his boyfriend on giving him things since he never seem to back down anyway.

  
“Jongdae, we're supposed to be studying. Please stop playing.” Jongin mumbled as he skims one of Ernest Hemmingway’s novels. Jongdae just laughed at him and continued to play with the console.

  
“You invited yourself over at my place just so you could play the console didn't you?” He mentioned exasperatedly, not surprised at all since he and Jongdae had wanted one ever since it was out for preorder but it was too expensive for either of them.

  
“Duh.” Jongdae replied. “Your hot boyfriend got you the console we've been wanting to get and you didn't immediately invite me when it arrived! Some kind of best friend you are.” He huffed, eliciting chuckles from the Literature student.

  
“I told you that you are free to visit any time dumb dumb.”

  
“You mean anytime your boyfriend isn't here, which is almost never. If he didn't have this boring seminar today, I wouldn't be able to come.” Jongdae whined in the most Jongdae kind of way. “I mean I don't mind hearing you guys go at it, I can just take the console down to your living room and wear some headphones!”

  
Jongin went stiff when Jongdae mentioned going at it and couldn't stop the blush coloring his cheeks.

  
“We don’t go at it when he's over dumb dumb, we usually just watch movies and cuddle.” The statement took Jongdae in surprise. With a physique like Jongin, his boyfriend was actually a prude?!

“I know that look Jongdae, my boyfriend is not a prude. He's just gentle with me.”

  
He sighed out loud and thought about how he wished his boyfriend wasn't always so gentle with him. Despite his sexual frustrations, he was too shy to actually tell Baekhyun that he didn't mind going farther with him. Sometimes they would make out so much, the professor's hands on his butt and kneading the soft flesh but then would stop himself and apologize for touching Jongin inappropriately. Even if Jongin offers to help with his small problem (it doesn't look small at all, if Jongin was honest, it was in fact large) but Baekhyun would excuse himself and deal with it in the bathroom.

  
“Baekhyun values your consent so much dumbass. That's probably why he wouldn't go further with you. Knowing you, you're also probably too shy to tell him you would like him to stuff your ass.” Jongin gasped loudly at how vulgar his bestfriend could be and Jongdae entirely abandons the game console to comfort his dumb friend. “I saw him the other day at McDonald's. I don't think he saw me since he had his back turned on me but I could hear them perfectly. They were talking about you.”

  
Much like Jongdae, Jongin gave up on his readings and decided to instead draw his attention to his friend. Jongin has never heard Baekhyun talking about him in university before. Either that o he really just doesn't go around much to catch Baekhyun talking to people who are not students for his consultation.

  
“Seems like this guy was teasing Baekhyun hyung? Cause they were laughing loudly and the guy mentioned how Baekhyun seemed happier these days and that it's probably because he gets ass everyday. But your angel of a boyfriend told his friend that you guys have never done it.” Jongin was about to question why Jongdae was surprised earlier when he said they don't go at it when Jongdae motioned with one hand to stop him from talking “I was surprised because when I heard it, I wasn't entirely sold. I thought he was downplaying it. Now that I've got the same statement from you, the next thing I heard from that conversation only makes me think that you made a great decision when you guys decided to go exclusive. Baekhyun hyung said that he didn't want to screw up things with you. That he knew you were a virgin and aren't really the liberal type of person. He respects you and your boundaries. If it meant blue balling himself every time you do something sexual, he'd take it over sex with anybody else. Couldn't believe he had the gall to mention out loud that he gets hard every time you have ballet rehearsals since you always wear tights.”

  
Jongin was so silent Jongdae had to make sure his bestfriend was still breathing. He was surprised to see small tears raining down his eyes. Jongin was speechless and he was so so so grateful that God actually gave him the chance to be with his Baekhyun hyung.

  
“You're getting weird and it's almost 6 in the evening so I'm gonna get going. You made the greatest decision when you decided to date your hyung despite the small age difference. Little tip though, you know the short shorts you used to wear when you rehearse ballet alone? Wear it. Pair it with one of Baekhyun's shirts. Don't know how your boyfriend is going to resist you at that rate.”

 

Baekhyun went directly to Jongin's house, knowing his mom won't be home since she was on a 36-hour duty and had asked Baekhyun to look after Jongin while she was away. Suit and everything, he went inside the humble home and was surprised to see no one was downstairs. He figured Jongin must be still studying so he was probably cooped up inside his room. He placed his bags on the dinner table and went upstairs. He was untying his tie as he opened the door to his boyfriend's room, and boy was he grateful that he took off his tie because the view in front of him would've choked him.

  
Jongin was studying on his bed, stomach down. He was wearing one of the large shirts he stole from Baekhyun and the tightest short shorts. Probably from all the movement but the younger’s shirt was riding up, perfectly showing the beautiful mounds his boyfriend has. Baekhyun would worship that ass forever if he had the chance, all those ballet and dance rehearsals really paying off. Jongin hasn't noticed Baekhyun yet and Baekhyun is a little guilty that he had almost undressed his boyfriend with his eyes. It didn't help that when Jongin did noticed him, he stretched a little before standing up. Slightly pushing down his stomach while he lifted himself up emphasizing the wonderful thing that is Kim Jongin's ass.

  
When Jongin got off the bed, Baekhyun belatedly realized that he was sucking on some lollipop. Frankly everything Jongin's doing is getting him so hard, he almost feels bad for his slacks.

  
One loud smack of the lips later and Jongin was in front of Baekhyun. His arms automatically going around Jongin's waist.  
“Hi! You're home, how was the seminar?” Jongin asked while sucking on the candy. Baekhyun couldn't focus anywhere but Jongin's lips which was moist and red due to the flavor of the candy.

  
“Hyung?”

  
Baekhyun groaned out loud and pulled his boyfriend to his chest. His lips to Jongin's ears.

  
“What are you doing baby? Why are you trying to seduce me?” Baekhyun whispered.

  
“Why? Is it working?” Before the professor could answer, Jongin moved Baekhyun's hands from his waist to his bum squeezing a little bit to show Baekhyun it’s okay to touch. He then looped his arms around Baekhyun's neck. “I know you've been holding back. I know you try to contradict yourself because I'm a virgin and have no experience whatsoever.” He removes the stick of the lollipop from his mouth but keeps the hard candy inside. He immediately kissed Baekhyun on the lips which was reciprocated right away. It was a new scene for them since they often had make out sessions. Baekhyun's arousal is showing evidently when he groped Jongin's butt, his tongue trying to get the candy from his naughty baby's mouth.

  
Jongin tried to pulled away, just enough to tell Baekhyun one thing. When the professor finally lets Jongin break the kiss, he let out a small chuckle. He leaned his forehead onto Baekhyun's with lips almost touching. “You're not going to hold back anymore are you.” He whispered. Baekhyun all but laughs the words into the younger's mouth as dived in to kiss him harder.

  
“Definitely not.”

 

 

 

 

Jongin was situated in the library when he overheard two girls talking about his boyfriend. It irks him how often he overhears students talking about Baekhyun these days but he knew he was being irrational given the fact that his boyfriend is good looking and that he's a great professor. He tries his best to make every student understand and goes the length to lower his level to students who're having a hard time to cope up. No wonder his consultation hours is always so busy.

At first they were gushing about him and how his toned arms sometimes get caught up in the sleeves of his too tight polo shirts. The green monster inside Jongin's head was starting to crawl out when he heard the conversation, but when he heard what the girls said next made him stop.

"Professor Byun is a really great lecturer. His exams are a little difficult but he doesn't really give problems he hasn't taught us"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind having him as a professor for a major course. It would be a great help to have a professor who actually loves teaching students, you know?"

Jongin was left dumbfounded. And for a moment, he thought the only reason why there was a sudden influx of students enrolling in Baekhyun's classes was solely because he was attractive.

His chest was filled with pride because this is one of baekhyun's goals to be a lecturer people would look for because he does his job well. He was so proud and he couldn't stop smiling even after the girls left. That was how Baekhyun found him, from afar he could see Jongin was happy and even if he doesn't know the reason yet, he's suprisingly happy too. He makes an effort to keep Jongin smiling, so seeing the boy happy makes his heart soar.

"Why is my baby smiling so bright this afternoon?" Baekhyun says once he stops in front of Jongin.

He was about to pull the chair across his boyfriend when Jongin indicated that he sit next to him instead. Jongin doesn't waste time and hugs Baekhyun the moment he plops down next to him. He feels warm arms wrap around him and he feels so giddy, it's starting to weird him out. He pulls his head from nuzzling Baekhyun's neck in favor of observing him closely.

Baekhyun noticed Jongin's stares and discreetly took a look around the library to see if there were too many people and was pleased to find that Jongin sat in an area where people are scarce. He pecks his boyfriend's lips, repeatedly until Jongin turned red.

"Stop kissing me, I'm trying to appreciate your face!" Jongin whined, while still getting kisses from Baekhyun. His boyfriend just laughs at the comment, hugs him even tighter and continues kissing him. This time going solely for Jongin's lips. Jongin was about to protest when Baekhyun decided to go deeper. His tongue tracing Jongin's lips because he knows how turned on Jongin gets when he does that and invades his mouth.

One of Baekhyun's hand was tracing down Jongin's figure, from his ribs down to his hips. He gave Jongin's thighs a slight squeeze and Jongin is reminded of nights not long ago when Baekhyun littered his thighs with splotches of red. Jongin is getting hard and he knows they have to stop because this is still a public area but he couldn't stop kissing Baekhyun. Not when his hand goes around tracing every curve of Jongin's body and settles on his ass. Not when Baekhyun's such an expert in getting him dizzy with just his kisses and his tongue entangling with his.

Baekhyun pulls back to let his little boyfriend breathe. He had to stop himself from diving in again when he saw how dazed Jongin looked. He pecks Jongin's lips, once because he knows he couldn't stop.

"Why were you happy baby?" Baekhyun asked and it took a little over a minute before Jongin was able to get rooted back to his place and answer the question.

"A group of girls were here earlier and they were talking about you," He nuzzles Baekhyun's neck before continuing "They talked about how gorgeous you were and that you're a great professor"

Recalling the events made Jongin smile again. Baekhyun was staring at his baby, and he couldn't help but feel so happy. Jongin was happy because he was praised and that he was achieving his goals. He was so lucky to have found someone who was not only beautiful and kind, but was also selfless as well. Seeing the blissful smile on his baby's face, all for the reason that students were appreciating his ways of relaying his lectures, made his heart swell because fuck, aren't I a lucky bastard..

“I love you, you know that right baby?” Baekhyun blurted out, and Jongin was beet red from blushing. His heart thumps uncontrollably sometimes when Baekhyun calls him baby. “Of course I do, as much as I love you” Jongin replies.

“And you know that whenever you do selfless things like this I get really turned on,” Jongin almost chokes but he knows, he doesn't understand the kink his boyfriend has with him being selfless but he lets him be because a really turned on Baekhyun means they can go on countless rounds of making love.

  
“So I hope you know how hard I am right now”

  
Jongin only laughs at Baekhyun and lunges in closer to his boyfriend to the point that he's almost sitting down on his lap. Baekhyun manhandles his baby so that he's straddling him already. He positions Jongin's ass above his erection to let his baby know that he was serious when he said he was hard. Jongin, being the minx that he was, subtly grinded down. His arms were hugging Baekhyun close to him, his mouth directly in front of his boyfriend's ear.

“You and your weird kinks sometimes hyung.”

Baekhyun laughs in response, but his hand was already on Jongin's ass maneuvering them against his erection. He checks again if anyone was watching them and he sighed in relief when he saw how there was almost no more students around, probably because it was already 6:30 in the afternoon. He didn't have to move Jongin's hips anymore, he was already doing it himself. Baekhyun smirked at the thought that he might actually fuck Jongin in the library, Jongin frequently stays at the library whenever he waits for Baekhyun to finish his lectures and it thrills him to give Jongin an encounter he would always remember when he enters the library.

“Yeah, me and my kinks.”

Baekhyun laughed and suddenly blurted out again “I love you baby.”

“Hyung! Stop doing soft things like these when I’m horny.” Jongin pouted and Baekhyun had to kiss him to stop him from pouting.

  
“You know I love you too right?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've actually made it this far, I thank you for reading the mess of a fic I produced. This was done with nothing but love for this underrated otp, I wish I could've done better. This is actually my first fic fest, it probably shows in the fic but I hope you enjoyed! Thank you to the mods for being so patient with me ㅠㅠ 
> 
> to the prompter: i wish i could've done better with this one but i hope you enjoy it even just a tiny bit ♡


End file.
